


Однострочники 15 тур, заявка 5

by CoffeeCat



Series: Драбблы про Винчестеров [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCat/pseuds/CoffeeCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Заявка: Винчестеры, Кроули, ад все-таки закрыли и все демоны превратились в ангелов, "А вы, идиоты, думали мы останемся внизу взаперти?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Однострочники 15 тур, заявка 5

Грохот тысячи крыльев оглушил, до потёкших кровью ушей. Дин воспринимает звуки через вибрацию, когда земля норовит выпрыгнуть из-под ног. Единственная константа - Сэм. Ободранный, в пыли - испачкался, когда Дин потерял равновесие, но живой, исцеленный. Дурной от переживаний, соображающий еще меньше Дина. Тот вынес его, заволок в машину. Успел, пока Кроули выл от проламывающих спину новых рук, чесался, сдирая перья.

Дин бы лёг и умер, но быстро закрутилось - Сэм рухнул, истёк жизнью над пентаграммой, Кроули взревел сиреной, внизу рвануло, вывернуло ад наизнанку. А Дину словно пинка прописали - вцепился в брата и рванул прочь.

\- Безмозглые мартышки! Думали свалить получится? Сдохнуть дам? - Пронеслось в след.

И безжизненный Сэм шевельнулся, а Дин завалился в пыль. Неверяще следил за его губами, догадываясь о словах. На заднем сидении много места для подбитых охотников. А Дин знает пару эффективных способов общения с пернатыми.

\- Прорвемся, Сэмми! - шепчет, вминая окровавленную ладонь в разрисованный дермантин сиденья. - Перья их не спасут.

Потом они лежат, оглушенные, в скособоченном пикапе. Дин шевелит челюстью, корча страшные рожи и пытаясь понять, насколько всё плохо со слухом. А Сэм, здоровый, отощавший до прозрачности Сэм, разглядывает в пыльное окно огненные следы на небе, всё, что напоминает о новоявленных ангелах.


End file.
